polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexico Cityball
: Ciudad de Méxicobola |founded = 13 March 1325|onlypredecessor = Spanish Mexicoball |predicon = Spanish Mexico |image = Mexico Cityball6327.png |caption = ¡Macitaaaa! |government = Special jurisdiction Republic-like City-state |personality = Presumptuous, narcissist, vulgar, hipster, indie and sometimes a little bit arrogantly-preppy. |language = Spanish and Tepiteño |type = Cityball |capital = Itself |friends = Acapulcoball Morelosball Cancúnball |enemies = Guadalajaraball (football) Monterreyball (North vs South) Puebla de Zaragozaball Toluca de Lerdoball |likes = Own Arts, Museums, Archaeological Sites, Football (Soccer), Mariachis, Tourism, International Cuisines, Shopping and Recreations |hates = Pollution, Crimes and Drugs |predecessor = Aztec Empireball |bork = Chale Chale |food = Tacos of Pastor, Tortas of Tamal, Pambazo, Atole, Champurrado, Dorilocos (tortilla chips with... some things), Beer and many more |status = Alive with many population, and really severe pollution. |reality = Capital city of Mexicoball|affiliation = Mexicoball}}Mexico Cityball '''(Spanish: '''Ciudad de Méxicobola), officially called CDMXball, is the capital and largest cityball of Mexicoball. It is also the largest city of North America (sorry very-popular NYCball) and one of the largest cityballs in the world. History He was born in 1325 as Tenochtitlanball, the capital of the rich and mighty Aztec Empireball. Until one day, Hernan Cortez and the Spanish Empireballs conquered and destroyed the city and the Aztec Empire. Since then, his name became Mexico Cityball, capital of New Spainball on 13 of August 1521, then a Federal District of Mexicoball was named on 18 November 1824. And on 29 January 2016, the cityball is renamed as a Mexico Cityball (CDMXball). It is not a stateball, but a federal territoryball, so all states of Mexicoball can technically harass it to do what they want, although in recent times it has sought greater autonomy and even wants to become its own state capitalball. Personality and relations Mexico Cityball is both classy and a ñero, thus being hated by many of the stateballs, though many also secretly like it and envy its wealth. Northern stateballs think it's a lazy ass and it got its wealth by sucking on the hard-working northern states through taxation and a centralism covered up by a fake federalism. However, all the stateballs complain to him for their problems because he lives along with daddy Mexicoball. It always tries to take advantage of the provincianitos or peladitos when vacationing on their clays, though it mostly is a nice ball. It holds up to many of Mexicoball's best and largest things, like airport, metro system, universities (UNAMball at the forefront, closely competing with Monterrey's ITESMball), Centro Histórico, cultural and sports events and media. It also hosts some of Mexico's worst things, like pollution, crowdedness, and traffic. Location Mexico Cityball sits on ancient Lake Texcoco, thus its buildings sink all the time and suffer with strong earthquakes (never forget 19 September 1985 and 2017...). It is also threatened by Popocatepetl Volcano and suffers a lot with finding water to drink. Mexico Cityball is surrounded by mountains which trap pollutants and keep its eyes red (because of pollution, of course, not marijuana). Sometimes it wonders how a bad idea was to live on top of a lake at 2,200 m above sea level and growing so big. It frequently dreams with having even a small open body of water as in the past made the mistake of drying its lakes and dumping waste on and sending its rivers underground below highways to make room for its increasing size. It has some hatred towards Méxicoball (State) for it coming into its clay and using its resources and jobs and schools and then retiring leaving not much good. How to draw Draw Mexico Cityball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw the coat of arms of Mexico City in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Category:Mexicoball Category:North America Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:Olympic Host Category:Cityballs of Mexicoball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic